


Quinton

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristie comes back to the apartment to find a rodent scuddling around, only to learn that Hilary Knight of the NWHL's Boston Pride left her pet in the 'capable' hands of Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinton

Kristie walked into her apartment she shared with Steph when she spotted something crawling its way across the floor. She screamed and jumped onto the countertop. 

“Holy shit!” Steph yelled running into the kitchen. “Why are you screaming?” 

“There's a thing!” She said pointing to the rodent in the middle of the floor. “What is that?” 

“Oh, that’s Quinton,” Steph smiled, walking over she picked the rodent up. 

“Oh my god Steph put it down! It’s got rabies or something.”

“Kristie, it’s a hedgehog, I doubt it has rabies.”

“Why is it in our apartment?” Kristie asked finally moving to allow her legs to hang off the counter. 

“I’m watching him,” Steph smiled as the hedgehog curled up in her hands.

“For who?”

“Knighter.”

“Why exactly is Hilary Knight allowing you to watch her hedgehog?” 

“She’s at worlds,” Kriste was starting to get annoyed at the simple answers she was getting from her roommate. 

“Yes, but why you?”

“Cause Alyssa moved and couldn’t do it, and big Kessel is a Penguin now and baby Kess is on the team again and…” Step trailed off when she saw the amused smile on Kristie’s face. 

“What made her think you were qualified for this?” 

“Hey! I’m more than qualified, I’m a college grad and a soccer star,” Steph pouted she walked toward the living room where she had left Quinton’s cage and gently placed him back in. 

“Steph, you killed a wild squirrel as a kid on accident because you thought he’d like rice.”

“No one told me!” Steph exclaimed whirling around to face Kristie again, who still had the same amused smile on. 

“How much do you know about hedgehogs?”

“I have google!” She pouted and Kristie looked over to make sure the animal was indeed in his cage before getting off the counter and walking over to her. 

“So you are going to google every move you make with him before you do it?” 

“Yeah,” Steph said, still pouting. Kristie rolled her eyes and patted the top of Steph’s head. 

“Don’t kill Knighter’s hedgehog, I can’t explain to Sammy what happened to her best friend without losing it if a hockey player killed you over a rodent,” She said walking toward her room, laughing. Steph stood there for a second thinking about it, she really didn’t know anything about hedgehogs. She only agreed to this because Alyssa called her asking if she knew of the hockey player who apparently lived in the next apartments over. 

“Kristie… how do you spell hedgehog?” 

x-x-x

Amanda woke up just under half way through their plane ride and shook Hilary awake.

“Hmm?” Hilary said, not opening her eyes.

“Who did you get to watch Q?” Amanda asked slightly worried.

“Alyssa’s teammate… Steph Mc-something…” Hilary yawned opening her eyes to look down at her girlfriend. “Why?”

“McCaffrey?” Amanda asked eyes going slightly wide.

“Sounds about right?” Amanda didn’t reply she just pulled up google on her phone and started playing video’s for Hilary. 

“You left your child in the hands of a four-year-old,” She deadpanned, and Hilary laughed.

“Yeah well… you always say I’m a two-year-old,” Hilary leaned down and kissed Amanda quickly. “He’ll be fine; if she gets into any trouble she has a host of people to call, plus I gave her coach’s number just in case,” Hilary said trying to get Amanda to snuggle closer to her and fall back asleep. 

“Oh yeah, cause the US soccer team is going to be able to handle Quinton,” Amanda scoffed.

“They have O’Hara, she’s obsessed with rodents.”

“Did you just finally admit you bought a rodent for a pet?”

“Only if you admit you care about Quinton?”

“Nope.”

“Go to sleep,” Hilary said kissing Amanda’s forehead, she could hear Amanda snickering but let it slide. She was focused too much on what websites she’d have to send this McCaffrey girl on how to care for hedgehogs when they landed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've found a new soft spot for Quinton in my heart. Plus this gave me the chance to blend two of my favorite teams together. Let me know what you think!


End file.
